Heichachi one shot! For the Fan Girls
by Bridgy
Summary: I used to be a HUGE fan girl for Heihachi. Of course, my fangirlism died down for him a while ago, but he is still very much my fav character! Enjoy! I wrote this 2 years ago.


You walked through the town unaware of the person following behind you. You flipped your long black hair and gave the back of your neck some fresh air because it was so hot.  
>You took off your jacket and held it by letting it hang over on your left arm.<br>"Pweh. It's hot out." you groaned. You looked to your right and saw a shop that sold scrapes of metal.  
>Inside the shop was dirty. It didn't look like there was much in here to see. Soon you started to hear two people talking.<br>"Wow! I see how this works now."  
>You looked over to your left and saw an old man standing next to a young man with orange hair. He wore a hot and big puffy clothes.<br>"Looking for something?" said the old man walking over to you.  
>"Ah! No, just taking a look around."<br>"Ok then. Just let me know if you change your mind." The old man walked back over the other young costumer.  
>After a while of looking around something caught your eye's<br>A hammer. But not just any hammer. This hammer was at least three feet tall.  
>How strange, you thought.<br>You looked back behind you seeing that the young man had stood up.  
>"I would love to have it but I'm afraid I don't have any money on me." He said.<br>"I'm sure you could do something for me. If you do I'll give it to you."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yep."  
>"What if I chop some wood up for you?"<br>The old man thought about it for a while then smiled in agreement.  
>"Who is he?" You asked while walking up to the old man.<br>"He says his names Heihachi."  
>Suddenly that name struck you funny. "Heihachi?"<br>"Yes. Is something wrong?"  
>"No nothing. Anyway I was wondering about this very large hammer. How much is it?"<br>"20 yen."  
>"What! Really? I only have 10 yen."<br>"I'll take it!" said the old man.  
>"Really?" You handed him the money and was about to leave but before you did, you looked back at the young man who was chopping wood.<br>For some odd reason he looked so familiar to you, but, why?  
>AS you walked the streets of the night you tried to find a safe place to rest.<br>You walked up to a big tree that was standing tall beside a stream. You kicked off your shoes and put your feet in the nice cool water.  
>"Ahh. This feels great." You said.<br>But that moment didn't last for long when the bushes started to rustle.  
>"Who is there? Come out!" you yelled as you put your shoes back on.<br>A lame looking bandit came popping out and started to whisper saying, "That's a nice hammer you got there."  
>What a creep, you thought. Not only was he a lame looking bandit he sounded retarded!<br>"What? You want this? No way! I paid 10 yen for this."  
>The bandit pulled out a pocket knife and came running after you.<br>You took the hammer that was in your hand and waked him good in the face but he got up to fast and surprised and then cut your arm that was holding the hammer.  
>You let go and held on to your hand.<br>The bandit started to run off but came flying backwards and landed in the stream and floated off.  
>"It seems this is yours." The young man from the shop came walking up, holding your hammer as well.<br>"Yes! Thank you!" you said while taking back the hammer.  
>"So why did you but this?" he asked.<br>"Well why did you buy that lever?" you then asked him.  
>"You got me there, heheh."<br>"I'm looking for someone...but I get the feeling I won't be able to find them. We used to be childhood friends."  
>"Really? What was her name?"<br>"His name is Heihachi."  
>"Really? That's my name."<br>Suddenly you grabbed his left hand and lifted up the sleeve.  
>"What are you-"<br>You sighed. "Never mind. The Heihachi I know has a scar on his left arm."  
>"Speaking of arms, You have a cut."<br>"Yeah it stings a little but I'll be ok."  
>"No I don't think so. We should clean it up right away."<br>The both of you sat down by the stream, you watched as Heihachi washed the blood off your arm and bandaged it up for you.  
>"Your hands are soft." You said to him.<br>"Uh, really?" He bushed a little.  
>"Oh no did I make you feel uncomfortable?" You said as you touched the tips of his fingers.<br>'No not at all! So tell me more about this friend of yours."  
>"Well we made a promise."<br>"What kind of promise?"  
>We promised that we would marry after he came back from the war. But I'm afraid he might have died. So I left my village in search of him."<br>Heihachi smiled at you and pulled his right sleeve up. There you saw a scar on his arm. "I remember making a promise like that too but when I returned to my village the girl I was coming back to see had gone to go looking for me...or that's what the villagers had said. So now I'm out looking for her. Tell me what is you're name?"  
>"H-Hikari." You said slowly.<br>"Let me see your lower back."  
>"What?"<br>"Just let me see. The Hikari I know has an X-mark on her lower back from falling off a tree."  
>"Well then look no further." You said stepping closer to him. "Because I am that Hikari."<br>The both of you then knew that you had found each other. Heihachi leaned in closer and kissed you gently on the lips.  
>"How long as it been since we've kissed?" said Heihachi.<br>"To long." you said. "too long."  
>The both of you walked back to your village the next day.<br>Every one was shocked when they saw that you had returned.  
>Later on as the sun was setting, music was playing and everyone was dancing and praising that the both of you had came back safely.<br>The night sky then fell and you suddenly felt someone grabbed you from behind.  
>"Hey!"<br>"Shh!" They uncovered your mouth and let you go. "It's just me. Heihachi."  
>"Oh hey! Why aren't you dancing with the others?"<br>"I thought we could go somewhere together...alone?"  
>Your face was blank and then you smiled and giggled in agreement.<br>Heihachi picked you up bridle style and carried you somewhere quite.  
>(Keh keh keh! :D...lol)<br>You both layed downon the soft grass. Heihachi started to kiss you softly. His hands went up your shirt. You liked the feeling of his strong soft hand.  
>After taking off your clothes you started on his.<br>(I'm sorry if this part sucks...it's my first time ever making a lemon !)  
>He started to kiss down your neck and then kissed all the down to your belly. You giggled a little because it tickled some-what.<br>He then kissed you all the way back up and started to kiss your soft lips sweetly. Heihachi then looked into your eyes, you knew what it meant and you smiled letting him know he can take it to the next level. You then felt him go inside. You were in pain for a while but then that pain became complete pleasure.  
>(I really didn't want to type that part...)<br>After he was done he released himself and laid down beside you and held on to you as you both laid under stairs.  
>Three years later...<br>You held a small baby girl in your arms. Her hair was black, just like yours. Heiachi came sitting down beside you holding a toddler boy with hair like his.  
>You smiled at him and he returned it.<br>The both of you finally had the family you had always wanted.  
>~Fin~<p> 


End file.
